As is well known, modern jungle warfare dictates that portable military radar systems be lightweight, rugged, and low in power consumption. Such requirements suggest the use of solid state radars employing phase-encoded transmissions of high duty cycle. In particular, the use of pseudo-random codes is suggested because such codes possess the high duty cycle wanted yet do not require amplitude shaping. Unfortunately, heretofore the only practical systems which were constructed used either a short code sequence or a long code sequence that was broken down into component parts that were factors of the overall code sequence. In the former case, the time sidelobes of the pulse sequence's autocorrelation function were marginal while in the latter case, time sidelobes of an unacceptably high level were introduced for signals returned from nearby targets.